Due to the high temperatures of up to 260° C., it is necessary to carry out a heat insulation for pneumatic pipes in a passenger transport aircraft, and to protect structural components of the aircraft against the high temperatures. In Airbus aircraft, titanium foils with a thickness of approximately 0.1 mm are used for such insulations, as an outer sleeve or sheath enclosing two layers of fiberglass wool with a thickness of respectively one inch. Z-profiles are welded onto the ends of the corresponding pipe, whereby these Z-profiles on the one hand form the longitudinal boundary for the fiberglass wool layers and on the other hand serve as a carrier for the titanium outer sheath. The titanium outer sheath is welded onto the Z-profile. Such a pipe installation is costly and complicated in handling, because, among other things, before the welding of the titanium outer sheath, two plies of insulation layer must be applied onto the pipe and thereafter the titanium foil is welded onto the Z-profile. Such an insulation arrangement is also no longer removable from the pipe. If damages should arise on the insulation, for example through mechanical influences, which cause a denting or tearing of the insulation, a repair is not possible and a costly exchange of the entire pipe must be taken into consideration.